


Under the Sea

by Anonymous



Category: CAPTAIN NEMO - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, or like light plot maybe, takarazuka related unusualness - more in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Standing there, on the gallery of the Nautilus, Major Lavrock could not have told you why he had come here."





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I have surprisingly much to say about this, considering it's really just 4.5k of porn with a more or less graceful intro.  
> First, and maybe most importantly: I chose not to give either of the men male primary sexual organs. In plain speak, they have vaginas. No penises involved here. They are still both referred to as he, and as men. If that is a turn off, even if I can't understand you if it is, I ask you to please turn back and leave now. I won't have complaints about this in the comments, so you have been warned.  
> Secondly, I decided to give Lavrock a first name, because constantly calling him by his last name or title got weird fast. It's James, because why be complicated when easy will do. He's British, and he sort of looks like a James, so he's a James.  
> Thirdly, I warn any history buffs, cosplayers and otherwise overly informed people that I know nothing about naval officers' uniforms from colonial times that cannot be learned by reading too many PotC fics. I made it up as I went along, and I did my best.  
> In the end, I hope you enjoy this thing. I worked pretty hard at it.  
>   
> EDIT: I recently actually watched this show with subtitles and noticed that some things I made up when writing this aren't true to the play. I will be editing those out soon, but until then be aware that Lavrock's backstory is incorrect.

He came to a stop when the soft notes of the organ reached his ears. They were drifting out through the open door like butterflies, a familiar piece that he couldn’t name.

Standing there, on the gallery of the Nautilus, Major Lavrock could not have told you why he had come here. It had been an impulse born out of boredom. As a man of the British Navy, he was unused to idleness. There didn’t seem to be anything to do! Matoka was peaceful, with no need for military power. He had been a soldier all his life, what could he possibly contribute?

The nervous energy had built up until he had found his restless feet carrying him here, down into the belly of Nemo’s submarine. Maybe speaking to the man would help. But what to say, how to ask?

Whenever confronted with the man he found himself at a loss for words. Like he was constantly on the back foot, forced to react yet unable to control the situation. It was so frustrating! He hadn’t worked his way up the ranks by being a stammering wallflower, yet that was exactly what he felt like in his presence.

It made him fall back on old habits from his youth. Having been born into a relatively poor family, and having grown up to be relatively small and light, he had learnt to bluster his way out of many a situation. A bad habit that military school had soon beaten out of him, or so he had thought. Well, it seemed like he had been wrong.

And yet, he could not bring himself to stay away. Even if the island had been big enough for full avoidance, Nemo drew him in like a magnet. He was fascinating in the way he moved, the way he acted. The strange power the man had that made everyone on Matoka unquestioningly follow his authority.

James had questioned it, and still sometimes questioned it, actually. Was trusting this Polish nobleman with his rights really the brightest idea? And yet, he could admit that Nemo was the best choice, if one was to select a ruler out of their mismatched group. He had proven to be impartial and fair in the rare case of a conflict.

And it felt so natural, to let him lead. Technically, as a Major, Lavrock was ranked above a simple Captain, yet he knew that no one would accredit this superiority here.

They didn‘t like him, right from the beginning. And while that stung he could also sort of see why. He was different from them, representative of the colonisers they had fled from. His rank in the Royal Navy was his pride and joy, yet he could not begrudge them the scared contempt in their eyes when they saw that he still refused to take off his uniform.

The uniform was his most prized possession. He would not give it up, it would be like giving up himself. His identity and his pride was all he had left from his former life, couldn’t he be spared that at least?

Lavrock had grown agitated as his thoughts wandered. Leaning on the handrail that lined the walkway, he tried to calm himself a little. Having the sea back underneath him helped soothe his nervous energy some, but the submarine wasn‘t quite the same as a proper British sailer. Still, the familiar rocking helped ground him. The irony of a sailor, he supposed.

Lost in his musings, his head whipped around as a figure appeared in the door. It was the Captain. He had not noticed the music stopping, yet it must have at some point. The man came to a halt when he caught sight of his visitor. He considered him for a moment, face neutral.

“Can I help you, Major?“ he asked in a low tone, nodding his head in greeting. James opened his mouth to reply, then realised he didn‘t have anything to say, and closed it again, turning his face away. The silence stretched between them, only broken by the backdrop of the sea.

Frowning, he made another attempt to answer, but still came up short. With a frustrated huff and a shake of his head, he straightened up. This situation was too awkward to remain.

“No, I don‘t suppose you can,“ he said, sharp and clipped, turning to leave.

A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from walking away. He had caught himself staring at Nemo’s hands before, wondering in a part of his mind he could not get rid of no matter how much he tried how their touch may feel. They were always in motion, it seemed, graceful as he spoke and affectionate with his followers. Having them so unexpectedly on him made his mouth run dry.

“Are you sure?“ that smooth voice asked, sending tingling shivers down his back. Lavrock‘s hands clenched to fists at his sides. This hadn‘t been the plan. To be fair, he hadn’t had a plan, but had he thought of one it wouldn‘t have involved this- this effect the other man had on him.

Hot shame was bubbling up in his gut. This horrible attraction was so at odds with his normal behavior. Still, he could not bring himself to shake the hold Nemo had on him, physical or mental. Tense, he stood there with gritted teeth and stubbornly kept his silence.

“Say, I don‘t think you ever disclosed your full name,“ the Captain’s voice cut through the tense air after some time. His hand fell away. Caught off guard, Lavrock turned to meet the other’s eyes.

Nemo was standing very close. He was taller than him by a good half a head, enough to make him tilt his head at this proximity. He felt tiny, pinned beneath the dark gaze. It wasn’t a feeling he relished.

He took an unwitting step back. Amusement flashed over the Captain’s face and he followed him with a stride forward.

Was he looming on purpose? How rude! The Major bristled.

“So, will you tell me?“ Nemo asked. It took him an embarrassingly long moment to form a response.

“Tell you what?“ his voice sounded more cool than he had expected, to be honest, and he heard it with great relief. He prayed in his mind that his poker face was holding up as well, even as he continued to back away. The Captain was following with measured steps.

If only he would stop looking at him like that! He radiated amusement, even as his face stayed mostly blank. Truly, he may as well have been laughing at him outright.

“Your first name, Major Lavrock.“

Ah yes, he had been saying something about that.

“It‘s James, though I don‘t know why you should care,“ he answered sharply, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“This is my island, I make it my business to care about the people on it,“ the other explained, tilting his head. The long hair spilled over his shoulder with the motion, not held back by a tie today. James caught his mind getting sidetracked staring at it and forced himself back in line.

“Very noble. Especially coming from a man that won‘t even tell us his real name,“ he sniped, mouth running off without his consent. Nemo’s eyebrows arched in surprise, then drew together.

“How do you figure?“ he asked, finally coming to a halt. Relieved to get some space, Lavrock stopped as well, a mostly respectable distance away. He scoffed.

“Please, I know enough about Polish to know that ‚Nemo‘ is not a Polish name. Isn‘t it Latin for ‚nobody‘? A little dramatic, don‘t you think?“ James was finally regaining some ground under his feet.

“You know Latin?“ Nemo asked, curious, once again stepping up into his space. He stumbled back, and found himself against the closed door to the command room. They must have walked the entire gallery with their strange little dance. The Major couldn‘t help but feel that he had been trapped.

“I-I took some classes during my officer‘s training, thought it would come in handy,“ he dismissed the question, suppressing a wince at the stammer.

“I can think of some more useful languages one could learn, as a naval officer,“ the other was crowding in now, walling him in against the door, not quite touching him but incredibly close. James felt his breath shorten, mind running a mile a minute. He opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out, leaving him gaping up at the Captain.

The Captain, who was to be leaning down towards him, one arm coming to rest on the door over his shoulder. There were fingers underneath his chin, tilting his face up further. James gasped, feeling quite breathless. Through the salty smell of the sea, he thought he could smell a nice cologne on the other.

Where had he gotten that on this island?

“I-“ he started to say, not sure where he was going with the sentence, yet he was saved from having to find out by lips on his own.

It was the logical conclusion to the situation, yet he found himself frozen, mind grinding to a complete stop. Nemo was skilled, though, coaxing him with soft fingers on his cheek, the press of his lips gentle yet relentless. He felt himself giving in, giving up on figuring out what was going on and just letting it happen. It felt good, being kissed like this, letting the other man take the lead, only having to respond.

His arms found their way to the other‘s shoulders, clenching in his ornate lapels. All the while, Nemo‘s hand wandered from the wall over the stiff uniform jacket before slipping into the open front to rest there on his waist.

The places where he touched felt hot, even through the many layers, though that was likely just his mind playing tricks on him. Still, he couldn‘t help but arch into the contact a little.

James lost track of time completely, falling into a daze, so when the Captain pulled away it took him a long moment to regain his bearings. As soon as he did, however, he could feel hot blood rising to his face.

God, what was he doing?! This was incredibly undignified, not to mention improper!

Snapping his mouth closed with a click, he made to flee the embrace, but quickly remembered that he was trapped against a door.

His oncoming panic was interrupted by Nemo laughing at him. Not softly, either, the Captain was full-on laughing at him, leaning his head on James‘ shoulder as he shook with it.

It was a nice sound, he couldn‘t stop himself from noticing, but that didn‘t quell his indignant offence much.

“Excuse me!“ he exclaimed, at a horrifyingly high pitch, pushing against the arms that wrapped around him, though without much effect.

As the laughter finally started dying down, the Major felt lips moving against his neck. Nemo was nuzzling at the soft skin at his jaw, otherwise inhibited by the man’s high collar. He renewed his squirming, blush intensifying as shivers ran down his back. A high sound came unbidden from the back of his throat when the Captain came upon against the sensitive part under his ear, making his knees weaken.

“Let me go!“ he demanded, voice thin and breathless. Nemo stilled, his breath still hot against his skin.

“Why?“ he murmured, lips grazing his skin with his words. “Are you uncomfortable here? We can move to my quarters, if you‘d rather.“

The innuendo made James‘ blood rush to his face, mind racing. Did he... want that? Dear God, he did, didn‘t he?

And what was stopping him, really? Nemo sure didn‘t seem to have any compunctions about this, so why should he?

Caught up in his considerations he had ceased his struggles, and the Captain pulled back to catch his eyes. There was still mirth in his gaze, yet he looked earnest when he asked, “Won‘t you let me take this uniform off you for a while, James? You can even put it back on afterwards.“

His first name rolled off the other‘s lips most temptingly. James took another moment to examine his reasons for hesitating, chewing on his lower lip unconsciously, yet he couldn‘t find a single one good enough to refuse anymore.

“Oh, fine,“ he huffed, trying to regain some dignity, and met the Captain‘s gaze with a decisive nod. Nemo responded with a small smile, lifting James‘ right hand up to press his lips to his palm. The gesture made his breath hitch, but in the next moment Nemo was already stepping away, leading him by that hand through the ship.

He didn‘t pay attention to their path, still a little dazed and busy staring at the broad shoulders in front of him. They soon came to a halt in front of a door in a part of the submarine James couldn‘t remember ever having been in before. There were other rooms along the hallway, and he wondered in the back of his mind whether those were rooms for the crew. They had places to sleep on the island, so why didn’t Nemo?

The man had taken out a key from his coat, unlocking the door and pushing it open before stepping aside to let James enter first. The rooms he found were a little cramped, as ship-quarters usually were, yet relatively luxurious. A small hallway with a door leading off to a private bathroom opened to a room dominated by a double bed, neatly made. Everything was panelled in wood, and the furniture was ornate and well-made.

Turning from his inspection, he found that Nemo had followed him in and was taking off his coat to hang it on a hook by the door. When he turned to find himself being watched, he gave his companion a kind gaze. Despite the Major‘s decision to go through with this, he could see him floundering.

Stepping close again, he lifted a hand to the smaller man‘s face. He used his thumb to save his lip from the teeth that were once again abusing it before leaning down to give a rather chaste kiss. It seemed to calm the Major down a little.

Bringing his hands to the front of the uniform, he raised a questioning eyebrow at the man.

“Alright?“ he asked, fingering the clasps of the jacket with obvious intent. Another deep breath, then a decisive nod, and Nemo was finally opening the hated garment.

The Captain took his time with lifting it off his companion‘s shoulders. He didn‘t want to rush this moment. Since their first meeting he had desired the other man, admiring the steel and fire in his gaze, hidden behind the cool facade. Getting to finally take it off, symbolically, to discover more of what was beneath already brought him a good amount of satisfaction.

One could only hope the rest of the night would prove just as satisfying for both participants.

He took a moment to fold the jacket and put it aside when it was all the way off. While he didn‘t quite understand the attachment the Major had to it, he was willing to accept it for the moment.

When his hands were once more free, he couldn’t help but pull the other back in for a searing kiss that left them both panting. They were both still fully covered, but already the loss of one layer let them feel each other much more keenly. Still embracing, Nemo untied the others‘ cravat and opened the first few buttons of his shirt. It exposed his collarbone, which he lightly ran his blunt thumbnail along, making the Major shiver in his arms.

Parting their locked lips, Nemo pushed him backwards onto the bed with a hand on his sternum, where he settled in a half-sitting position leaning on his elbow.

James watched as the Captain first untied his own cravat, letting it fall to the ground, before unbuttoning and shrugging out of his waistcoat. He expected him to take his shirt off as well, but instead he knelt down in front of the bed and started working on James‘ boots.

He pushed himself up a little farther to watch as he unbuckled the top and ankle part before gently but firmly pulling them off and setting them aside. After he was done he looked up and met his gaze, holding it for a endless moment before looking away to take off his own shoes as well.

Blinking himself back into focus, James decided to at least unbutton his waistcoat, feeling a little too much like a blushing maiden sitting on the bed like this, letting the Captain disrobe him.

By the time the man was done lining up his boots beside James‘, he had gotten rid of the waistcoat, carelessly throwing it away. It would be wrinkled when he found it again and then he would regret not having folded it, but he couldn‘t bring himself to care.

In a quick movement the Captain was back on him, kissing him hotly, pushing him further up on the bed before straddling him. His hands were on his torso, tracing patterns through the starched shirt. James couldn‘t help but arch into the touch, longing to finally feel it directly.

Spurred to action, he reached up to start unbuttoning the Captain‘s shirt, as well. He fumbled a little, but managed, and soon he was pulling the hem out of his companion‘s trousers.

Nemo sat up a little to shrug it off, and James drank in the sight. The Captain was strong, lean muscle he must be taking care to keep up on this peaceful island defining his body. James couldn‘t help but admire his devotion to protecting his “family“ and the life he had built for them here.

James, wanting to be more involved, pushed himself up, pulling his legs out underneath Nemo to kneel close to him instead. He reached out hesitantly, laying his palms flat on his sides, stroking gently. Feeling a faint scar underneath the fingers of his right hand, he traced it down to his hips, where it disappeared underneath his trousers.

He felt more than heard the hitch in Nemo‘s breath, their faces close. The Captain had been watching him with assessing eyes, letting him do as he wished, but now he leant forward to press his lips against his throat. There he found the spot that had made James whimper before, back on the gallery, and mouthed at it, this time with more force. His eyes fell closed as pleasant shivers ran down his back.

A hand stroked through his hair before gripping it tight, holding his head in place as Nemo began to suck at the spot, leaving a mark. James tensed, hands clenching against the Captain‘s sides. It hurt a little, and he wouldn‘t be able to hide the hickey later, yet he couldn‘t bring himself to push the man away. It was still a little mortifying to admit to himself, but all of it, even being marked like this, felt too good to stop.

When Nemo was done, he pulled back to admire his work for a moment. James swallowed. He realised he had been panting.

“Was that necessary?“ he sniped, but it was half hearted. The Captain just hummed, looking up at his eyes before leaning back in to continue mouthing at his neck while his hands got busy opening his shirt the rest of the way. When he got to his trousers, however, he didn‘t bother pulling it out of them. Instead, he pulled those open as well and pushed them down a little before reaching inside his smallclothes without any further prelude.

James‘ hands, throughout this, had wandered up to come to rest on the Captain‘s shoulders, his intentions forgotten for the time being. He gritted his teeth against a sound as he felt his most sensitive part being touched for the first time this evening.

The Captain was gentle as he parted his outer lips, finding him already quite wet. Exploring, he quickly found his clit with experienced fingers, and he gave it a stroke. James keened, falling forward into his shoulder, burying his face in the warm skin.

Spurred on by his companion‘s reaction, Nemo continued to play with the bundle of nerves, tickling sweet sounds out of the Major. James was lost, all thought extinguished as he gave himself over to the feeling of those skilled hands on him. The only thing he was aware of, other than the pleasure overtaking his body, was the hand in his hair, grounding him.

He came when he felt long fingers inside him, curling to hit a bundle of nerves he hadn‘t been aware of but that Nemo found with no trouble. It swept over him like a breaking wave, drowning him, his breath stuck in his throat.

The powerful orgasm seemed to last forever as he continued to stroke that spot. With a broken sound, he finally untensed, and the Captain took his cue to pull out.

James came back to himself some time later, Nemo having casually wiped his fingers on the bed sheets while still petting the Major‘s hair with the other hand. There was concern in his gaze and James felt himself overcome with a powerful emotion. He pressed his mouth first to the shoulder he had clung to, then leaned up to kiss the other’s lips. Wanting to be closer, he pressed against him. Nemo held him tightly while his body calmed down, still gentle even as his kisses grew more desperate.

Collected again, James separated himself from the Captain. It was time to repay the favour. He pushed at him to make him lie down lengthways on the bed. Nemo complied without complaint, watching him curiously.

As James started kissing down the Captain‘s torso, he glanced up to catch his eyes. He found his pupils dilated, a blush high on his cheeks as the Major finally unbuttoned his pants before pulling them down his legs, catching his socks along the way. The sight made heart skip a beat, shocked and aroused to see the usually so collected man giving him a look of blatant desire.

Once Nemo was stripped of the last of his clothing, he took a moment to admire the picture. The Captain’s innate power and grace were matched by his appearance, long legs capturing his attention. His hand came to rest on a strong thigh as he leant up to kiss Nemo. Then he lowered himself down, determined to give as much pleasure as he had been given before.

The Captain made as if to say something when he realised what he was planning. But James had already settled between his legs, reaching in to part his folds and press his tongue to his clit. The reaction was immediate: he arched off the bed with a low moan, voice rough.

He was already quite wet, so James didn’t hesitate to slide two of his fingers into him, all the while teasing his clit with an inquisitive tongue. A hand was in his hair again, gripping it without pulling much, urging him on.

While he thrust in and out of the Captain with his fingers, he sucked on his clit, grazing it carefully with his teeth before going back to lapping at it with broad strokes. Nemo was pretty quiet underneath him, but the clenching and unclenching of his hand in his hair, of his thighs on James‘ shoulders, gave him away.

It didn’t take long for him to start grinding on his tongue and fingers, losing himself in the sensation. James let him, keeping still to let him take his pleasure, witnessing his ecstasy with fascination and pride.

Nemo‘s orgasm rippled through him like a wave, making him arch off the bed and tense all over as he groaned loudly. His legs tightened around his head, stealing his breath for an endless second while he clenched and unclenched around James‘ fingers in ripples.

As soon as he was free to move again, he pulled away to let the Captain calm down, admiring his work.

That pretty long hair was tangled and spread all over the sheets, the seductive eyes clouded with pleasure. James felt maybe the most accomplished he ever had, having wrecked the man this much. It had taken most of the tricks he had learnt with various women over the years, but it had been worth it.

It had also worked him up again quite a lot. He reached into his trousers to give himself some relief, but Nemo stopped the motion. Pulling him down to lean over his still prone form, he slid his own hand back into his trousers instead. Two long fingers entered him without preamble, thumb pressing against his clit.

James’ hips twitched forward, still sensitive from his former climax. Squirming, he mewled, unable to hold back high, desperate sounds as he started to roll his hips against the relentless touch. Nemo let him chase his release that way, only occasionally pressing in to hit that wonderful spot inside.

He was watching his companion’s face with fascination as he let himself go above him. Before, it had been hidden from his view. It was a glorious sight, the Major so shamelessly seeking his pleasure.

By the time he came again, James was moaning loudly, one hand fisted in the bed sheets while he harshly ground down the fingers inside him. He shook apart that way, still halfway clothed and hunched above the Captain, before losing all strength to keep himself up and slumping down.

He was completely exhausted. All he wanted was to curl up and sleep. Yet, he didn‘t want to keep his soiled trousers on for that. It would be very uncomfortable in the morning if he did.

So, he forced himself to move just enough to let Nemo free his trapped hand and take off the garments. He dropped them off the edge of the bed, unwilling to get up and fold them properly. At this point they were probably a lost cause anyway. Instead, he manoeuvred himself underneath the blanket, following Nemo’s lead, and settled against his companion‘s side.

The Captain put an arm around him, pulling him close, and settled against his pillows. No words were exchanged as they fell quickly into sleep, however he did press one last kiss onto the Major‘s brow. It earned him a tired smile, just as James‘ eyes were falling closed.

He looked peaceful. It was a good look on him, Nemo thought.

**Author's Note:**

> A last note that I didn't want to put up front: In case I made any mistakes regarding how intercourse between two people with vaginas can be done, I would be glad for corrections. I am a virgin, and though I have one myself I do not claim to be an expert in the field, so should any experienced readers have notes, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
